A conventional baby carriage shown in FIG. 1 has a handle 1 shaped as U, a sun shade frame 11 combined with both sides of the handle 11 and a rear wheel supporting rod 12 combined with both bottom ends of the handle 1. But the length of the handle 1 and its angle is definite and unchangeable to suit the height of a user. So the baby carriage with such a handle is not so convenient to use.
Another conventional baby carriage has been improved a little to have an angle adjuster 3 shown in FIG. 2, which is combined with the handle 2 at the upper end and with a main rod 21 in a baby carriage. The angle adjuster 3 consists of a lower joint 31 and an upper joint 34, a spring 32, a gear 33 and a circular block 35 combined together. The lower joint 31 has a tooth ring 311 on the top. The upper joint 34 has an upper square portion and a lower circular portion extending down from the upper square portion. The spring 32, the gear 33 are mounted in the circular portion of the upper joint 34, and the upper square portion has an inner cavity for the lower end of the handle to fit firmly therein. The upper joint 34 can be adjusted in relation to the lower joint 31 so that the handle can be adjusted in its angle, but the height of the handle is not adjustable.